


Compliance to the Vexatious

by batboybot



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Last of Us (Video Games) Setting, Ellie & Joel (The Last of Us) Bonding, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Mental Illness, Not Canon Compliant - The Last of Us Part II, PTSD, References to Depression, Set Pre-The Last of Us Part II, Survivor Guilt, The Last of Us Part II Spoilers, The Last of Us Spoilers, joel is lowkey gay, may or may not add some other game references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batboybot/pseuds/batboybot
Summary: Trust is a downfall, Joel knows this. Biding by this throughout the decades of survival and societal collapse. He will never trust, trust is poison. But, that man, is a self-inflicted pleasure he tries to push away, the desire is smothered by clouds of emotions fueled by memories and the existence of his little girl.
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us), Ellie & Joel (The Last of Us), Joel (The Last of Us)/Original Character(s), Joel (The Last of Us)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Shoot me all you want, I haven't stopped thinking about this since I replayed the first game and now I shall indulge in this divergence of the canon.

It's cold. Too cold. It was expected though, living among mountains was far from a tropical paradise.

Shifting his stiff fingers, the ragged blond huffed out a chattered breath which instantly fogs his scope and rolls around his vision. The sky was dark despite it only being late afternoon, clouds looming over the town with a threatening dark gray as it completely blocks the streams of warmth from the sun - it will snow again soon. Rations already sparse, it wouldn't take long for the town to start self rationing the crops and supplies gathered just months earlier. 

'God, I hate my job sometimes.' The blond thought, shivering but too on edge to tighten the jacket around his shoulders. 'A lovely night to freeze my fucking balls off.' 

It seems trivial at this point to complain about the weather, but Tommy underestimated how cold it would be and only came out in his usual attire consisting of jeans, a short sleeved shirt and his denim jacket. So in short - he is complaining about the weather especially when he can't feel his face that much anymore. Even more troublesome is the fact that nothing has come into the clearing or in sight of his scope, as if nature itself was mocking him for being particularly stupid that day. No runners, no bandits, not even a random traveler. Laying by the post of the gate for 4 hours straight doing absolutely nothing. How fantastic. 

Squinting, he looks at a tree a good few metres away, the branches jerking to the side suddenly. Finger lightly pressed on the trigger, he breathed in deeply whilst steadying the sniper. The blood in his ears seemed to thrush harshly and sting alongside the biting cold of the winter winds. 

A lone fawn jumped in sight, sniffling at the icy dirt beneath its hooves. Tommy huffed, almost amused at how much he worked himself up for the frail creature. Lowering the scope away from his eye, he rolled his shoulders to work off the tightness of the tired muscles. 

"Where's your momma, little guy?" He murmured, his eyes darting from the fawn to the space it came from, expecting the mother to come strutting forward shortly. His expression became tense when nothing came, the fawn still sniffing around innocently by the bushes. Pressing the weapon against his shoulder, he immediately aimed towards the area and awaited for danger he was expecting to come. Hoping the target was nothing too threatening. 

Before he could relax again after five minutes went past, a figure stumbled through the space of the trees and startled the fawn. Tommy swallowed and looked at the figure through the scope. At first he thought it was a typical runner by the way it stumbled and was covered in dirt. That was quickly disproved when the figure tripped over its own feet, stumbling onto the frosty ground. A soft groan emitted, but then they slowly picked themselves back up cautiously. 

A human.

"Hello!" Tommy called, loud enough for the figure to hear. He grabbed his walkie-talkie and mumbled a few orders before resuming to the sighting.

The figure stilled and looked around, shaking and seeming off balance. 

"Hello, what business do you have here?!" Tommy repeated himself with a prompt. 

The figure stalled for a moment before stumbling towards the gates, their hands held in the air and saying words that was too far away to hear. 

"Stay where you are!" Tommy ordered, his sniper still raised. "What is your business?!"

"I-I don't have a gun." The stranger called out weakly. "No gun." 

"Alright... Do you know where you are?" Tommy asked, his confusion starting to build up the longer he stared at the stranger.

"No... No." The stranger answered. "Please... Don't attack."

"Are you hurt?" Tommy tried looking at their face, but it seemed unidentifiable with the amount of muck and blood covering it. 

"Yeah. Yeah, I uh... I can't see you. Where are you?" 

Tommy lowered the gun slightly, not sure how to proceed with this situation. He still felt on edge at the likelihood of this being a planned ambush on the town. 

"What can you see?!" 

"I-I don't know. Hurts... It's sticky...Tired." The stranger seemed to stagger for a moment before they collapsed onto their knees and fell onto their side. 

"Shit!" Tommy hissed, swinging his sniper to the side as he rushed down the tower, pressing the walkie-talkie to his mouth as he ran. "I need guns on sight and for the gate to be opened! Possible casualty!" 

He heard some commotion on the ground, flying down the ladders till he reached the men, by the gates with guns. With a gesture, the men quickly opened the gate and raised their guns as the blond haired man rushed towards the limp figure. Kneeling down, he grabbed onto the strangers shoulders, lifting them upright. 

"Can you hear me? Can you stand?" He questioned, noticing one eye was puffy and was the source of the blood covering the skin. Hearing a soft groan and a weak grip om his arms, Tommy hoisted the man onto his feet and tugged him towards the gate. The stranger struggled and kept tripping over his own feet, but managed to keep upright and hold onto Tommy's arms as they entered the town. 

"Call the doctor over!" Tommy ordered a woman who arrived on the scene after the commotion, the men scurrying around to keep everything safe and in-check. "Hey, stay awake, son." Tommy patted the man's upper arm, only receiving a moan in response as he kept swaying on the spot.

"Looks like he's in shock, Tommy." One of the men stated, given a look over the stranger and grimaced at the blood that stained Tommy's hands and sleeves. 

"Can you hear me? What happened to you?" Tommy sat the stranger down on a chair that was by the stables, making sure the man was upright against the back of the chair. His heart almost stopped when the stranger's visible eye rolled to the back of the socket, his cold hands going slack against the stained jacket.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stranger that stumbled onto the grounds and into Tommy's sight turns into a complex introduction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My medical knowledge sucks so apologies in advance

Sedated, the man laid within the pale sheets which Tommy sat beside with a stone cold face, hearing monotone voices of Jackson's doctors around the room. 'It's a miracle', they had exclaimed, curiosity partially blocked their urgent tasks on how the man even managed to reach the town in such a state. Tommy's mind span in raised concern for the stranger but the town as well, a threat still loomed above them even if he was harmless in such a state. 

Blood cleaned off, still unnamed and currently unconscious - Tommy had an internal debate on what to do next. 

A suspected stabbing in the eye with a foreign object; most likely from a melee weapon such as a knife or a shard of wood, the eye was beyond repairable with how shredded it was. Plans were to remove the mush from the eye socket to prevent future infection as the eye was beyond useless at that point. Concerns that were immediately brought up is the possibility of brain damage with how vicious the external injury has seemed, the object used in the attack might have severed the nerves of the brain that were connected to the optic nerve. Worst case scenarios range from the object penetrating through the meninges and come into contact with areas such as the corpus callosum and frontal lobe, or render the man brain dead entirely. 

Heaving out a sigh, Tommy looked at the man. Dark brown hair stuck together still stained in blood, it was brushed away to reveal his bruised face. His right eye was still inflamed despite the doctors cleaning all the ocular fluid and blood away, blown up at an abnormal size and a worrying purple which was hard to ignore with cuts that lined the eyelid. Skinny and donning a scruffy stubble, overall he didn't seem too remarkable to Tommy, almost plain. However, maybe the blond was just too distracted by the gruesome circumstances and how looking at the eye reminded him of a moldy plum. 

"We already low on morphine, we can't risk using the sparse medication on this random stranger!" One of the doctors, Peggy if he recalled correctly, was on high defense as she seemed to stand up to the other doctor. 

"If we don't use anything, his body will shut down! You know more than anyone that the trauma will fuck this all up!" The other, Jimmy, was fuming on the spot with his nostrils flared as the argument continued on. 

"What about using some fentanyl that one of the scouts found a week ago?" Tommy implored, wanting to get the commotion over and done with. 

Peggy frowned deeply and crossed her arms, her eyes wavering in grief. "We found traces of cocaine, we aren't certain of the exact number but it's definitely high." 

"Shit, okay...That's definitely out of the question, then... Any way of diluting the formula so it won't cause any harmful after-effects?" He questioned, looking back at the man who twitched in pain within his sleep. 

"Not sure if the risk will be worth it... We need to balance out the drug so the cocaine won't be the overpowering percentage." Advised Peggy, turning away from Tommy in slight defeat. 

"Even if it was usable, the effects will only last an hour or two. We need a strong enough medication that will knock him out for a good four or five hours at least." Jimmy added on, scanning through alternatives on the charts. "We can't just stop and let him walk off if we encounter a internal rupture that needs attentive care." 

Tommy groaned, rubbing a hand across his face. This is becoming tiring at this point, especially when a headache was coming on with how the pair were going on. 

"Well, maybe we can wait till the next patrol comes in. Fingers crossed they came across something good, they should be back within the hour." Tommy stood up from the chair before making his way outside, grabbing onto his walkie-talkie and calling in the gate guards. "Can you let me know when the last patrol comes in and their reports please." 

"Oh, they're already here, Tommy." The respondent called back. 

"Can you give me a quick run down of their report?" He requested, praying in his thoughts. 

"Took down a few stragglers in the town 5 miles out, one man injured but not infected. They looted some buildings and found some rations including some medicine and honey-"

"-What kind of medicine?" Tommy interrupted, glancing at the door of the medical room. 

"Uhhh let's see... Some bottles of painkillers, some burn treatment alongside a couple of bottles of morphine, some bandages too. Quite a bit of alcohol too."

"Great, that's fantastic to hear. Tell them to bring that up to the medical bay. Let them know they did a great job." Tommy put down the device, huffing out in relief.

\- - -

'What the fuck?'

That was the first thing that came into Danny's mind. Pain surged across his entire face and he winced when trying to lift his arm, everything hurt yet it numbing. He noticed a pressure on the right side of his face, also taking note that this was where most of the pain was coming from. Grinding his teeth, he tried sitting up but a wave of nausea washed over him, everything seemed to spin as he fell back on his back. He didn't even notice the sound of a door opening and footsteps approach his position. 

"You're awake!" 

The sudden voice startled him, but his body seemed to not want to jump to offense so all that came of it was a groan in protest. Attempting to sit up again, he tried pushing away the feeling of bile rising in his throat as the world seemed to shake his core. Danny was so delirious he didn't register the hands pushing him back onto the bed until he felt the softness of cotton against the skin of his neck. The man that seemed to have helped him let go and seemed to have sat down beside him. 

"Be careful there, son. Your body is still repairing itself, don't want to send you back into the operation room." The man joked. 

"Where am I?" Danny slurred, his throat burning and felt like shards of glass was swallowed. 

"You're in Jackson, you came to our entrance heavily injured three days ago." Came the reply, the voice made his eardrums protest as it seemed too loud for his taste despite the man speaking at a normal volume. 

"Three days?... I was passed out for that long?" He asked, deciding to finally give up struggling.

"Yep. And from your tone, I'm gonna take a gamble and guess you had no idea where you were even heading to in the first place?" The voice was suggesting he was correct, but it wasn't a threat. Just pure interest of what became of Danny. 

"Well... I was practically blind." Danny remarked, receiving a chuckle in response. 

"Definitely seemed like it at first glance. What's your name?" 

"You want a full name with that?"

"Are you willing to offer it?"

"Daniel Haruna Morris... Dan or Danny is just fine." Letting out a pained sigh, Danny turned his head towards the voice. "Who exactly are you? You didn't let me die in the cold, nice gesture but..."

"Tommy Miller, pleasure to meet you. Nice to finally put a name on a new face."


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy pays a couple of visits to Daniel's room, but ultimately ends up getting baffled at the rapid shifts in behavior. Danny struggles to decide on how to present himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler: no Joel to be seen  
> Also I rushed this chapter so sorry for it being messy

For the 30+ years he's been on this planet, Tommy has not met such a confusing person such as Danny. As in, he's seen a LOT of shit in this corrupted world that's been plagued by the infected, and the fact that a man laying in a medical bed is messing his mind up is concerning in it's own right. 

One day, he'll be ignoring him and flat out pretend he doesn't exist - the next he'll be grinning and listening to the comments Tommy would make. He was such a confusing case, the word 'confusing' doesn't scratch the surface at all. The blond thinks it does have to do with the effects of not having any drugs put into his body due to restrictions for future emergency use and having to deal with the agony alone. However, he can't deny that the new guy in town wasn't at all troublesome, and he had already made plans in his head on how Danny could become part of Jackson, if he decides he wants to stay around. After taking note of a few comments made about how he was learning about various techniques towards mending injuries and having experience on being a sniper (scorn shortly followed towards the loss of the dominant eye), Tommy was all but intrigued to see himself of what the male was capable of after he got better enough. As long as Maria approved of course.

It was another typical visit where he knocked once before letting himself into the room, ignoring the piercing glare aimed at him by the bedridden man. 

"Good mornin'!" Tommy sang, now gotten used to how unpleasant Danny can act in the morning. "It's a pretty day today, finally got some thick downfall of snow." 

Danny all but grunted, turning his head towards the pillow whilst wincing at the dull pain that ran from his neck up to the right side of his face. Phantom pain was going to be hard to get used to, especially when he'll have to relearn how to aim. 

"I'm not here to terrorize you." The blond added on, standing by the bed and putting a hand on his hip. "The doctors been saying that you haven't made an effort yet to get outta bed or eating properly, despite being heavily advised."

"I thought you said you wouldn't terrorize me." Danny muttered, his eyebrows creasing in irritation. 

"You're ignoring orders which are supposed to help you get better, I hardly call that a waste of time." Tommy shook his head, blowing some hair out of his face. "Look, We're trying to support you, you aren't here as a punishment. How else will you get better if you won't even put any effort into working your body back to top notch health?" 

Danny huffed, rolling to the other side of the bed despite the pain that instantly blossomed across his face. He heard Tommy sigh before feeling a pat on his shoulder, the male then making his exit. Sighing to himself, he uncurled from his covers and sat up slowly. 

Was Danny being an idiot and causing grief? Yes. Did he care? Also yes. He wasn't too sure on how to feel about the different people he was having to interact with everyday, suspicious at the facts that was given by Maria - it could just be an elaborate scheme to trap vulnerable people that were already suffering through the current circumstances spread across all the nations. How he was a patient was a massive leverage, can be used as an advantage to reel him in and send him back into another back-breaking nightmare. Hearing about Jackson being a safe haven for those wanting to go back to how things were, a place of normality and where you wouldn't have to fear for your life 24/7; it was too good to be true.

Confliction hazed his thoughts - the stern but soft woman that sat by his bedside talking about why she built Jackson in the first place alongside her father, kindness seeped into his soul as he went from Maria Miller to Peggy who tried so hard to intimidate, but was quickly washed away by gentle fond touches as she did routine check-ups post operation. Of course, Tommy constantly popping in was something that he secretly appreciated, the intrusive thoughts nagged and pried to tear down the building trust in these thoughtful people who even looked to the weak man that burdened their lives. The brunet couldn't help but look too far in-between the invisible lines for hidden motives, regardless if it sounded stupid and delusional. Who wouldn't after seeing multiple corpses and seeing humanoids that tried attacking anything that moved and had a beating heart.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed himself off the bed and onto his shaking feet. Everything stung and ached, it was uncomfortable and growing unbearable at each passing second. Pushing past it the best he can, he inched towards the window that was across the room and leaned against the window sill, relishing in the cold breeze that blasted in his face which will no doubt turn the skin numb. Seeing the sight of the town was almost abnormal, the countless houses that littered by the streets with numerous citizens on the icy grounds conversing peacefully and having fun in their own tiny worlds, his mind still trying to find cracks that reveal the scheme blinding his rationality. 

His thoughts were interrupted by shrills of laughter coming from a group of teenagers that were nearby, pushing each other and tossing snow everywhere. One particular boy somehow noticed Danny staring at them and almost froze at the sight of an unknown person. The others picked up and also turned to see the man, mirroring similar reactions. 

Danny thought for a moment before smiling widely at them and waved, seeming to scare all of them except for one of the girls and the first boy, waving just as wildly with smiles on their faces before they got dragged off by their friends. 

He felt his guard become faulty.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite the impulse to push away, Danny lets himself loose around the pure golden hearts of Jackson that make the last month of Winter manageable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've noticed that the first three chapters are pretty short so I'll try to make future submissions longer, sorry about that guys lmao (can you tell I suck at writing?)

_'"So, what's your plan?"_

_Peering beside him, an upwards tilt to the companion's lips suggested mischief yet was anything but such, the deep comforting warmth within those hazel eyes felt safe, a home that was inviting._

_"What'cha talking about exactly?" Danny heard himself ask, running the tip of his tongue across his teeth. Wet iron._

_The boy rolled his eyes and gripped onto the wooden fence that cracked with the old rotten paint flaking off, no doubt sending decaying splinters into the young skin of his hands._

_"Don't give me that shit, this is the third time this week this has happened. If it happens again, I think you'll end up in the hospital."_

_Danny laughed weakly, shaking his head as he leaned against the same fence. Off-white with a disgusting tinge of yellow. Shade of cowardice and rooted fear. Caution that weighed upon his shoulders that were too stiff for someone his age, at least thankful that he hadn't yet become that of who he sees haunting the hallways of his memories. Nor losing what was left of his sanity, however he'll burn his entire being before such a thing began._

_Hazel gazed on sternly, no amusement to be seen. The splinters definitely met muscle as the knuckles turned white._

_"I hate how blind you are, you stupid son of a bitch." The boy hissed, but was weak with worry and care for his friend._

_"Love you too, Rich."_

_"Can you stop being dismissive for one minute?!" Richard, or Rich, yelled with such venom that Danny took a second to recognize false anger in his voice. He expected it, he deserved it after all. "Please let me help you, I don't- I don't want to see you beyond broken in some dingy hospital bed with undeserving medical bills on the side! Wake up!"_

_"You're being ridiculous-" Danny's body froze when cold, unforgiving fingers dug into his shoulder blades; hazel now molten lava and burning his entire soul with unraveled horror. Yellow touched everything and burned._

_"WAKE UP!"_

Jolting back into reality, Danny rubbed his eyes as he felt his body shiver at the dissociation, a moment of confusion to figure out exactly where he was. Outside, mud, leaves, wind and gloves. Snow? He watched as the stables a few yards away rattled with the harsh wind, the distant neighs of the horses felt grounding and soothing. Jackson. Tommy wanted him outside to actually familiarize with what he had been told within the medical bay. Horses were the furthest from large groups of people and close to the gate, only the trainers and groomers lingered within the grounds - the weather still relentless for casual informal meetings. 

_Fucking daydreams..._

Shivering, he crossed his arms tightly to his torso as he dug his leather-clad feet into the defrosting mud. He remembered Tommy wanting him to enter the stables and introduce himself, first getting familiar with taking care of horses before doing anything regarding heavy labor. That was probably an hour ago, spent outside freezing his balls off and daydreams leading to unwanted mental images. He was to blame so he can't really be mad about his own behavior, no matter how bizarre it was. Resting his chin onto his collar, he closed his eyes as he felt his prickly beard dig into skin. Harsh but familiar all the same, no more stubble. 

"What you doing?" 

The new voice jumpstarted his nerves, his eyes and head shooting up as he sharply turned his body towards the unknown person and pressed his body further into the creaking wooden seat. Frizzy black hair was what he first picked up on, followed by freckled golden beige skin that was tinged red from the cold. Curious eyes watched him with a small smile on her face. 

"Hi." 

"...Uhm... Hello." 

They stared at each other for a while before the girl giggled and pointed at his face. "You got mud on your face... Or is that shit-" 

"It's not shit." Danny grumbled, trying to locate the mud with a shaking hand. "I'd rather die than have shit covering my face." 

"You and me both, but that wouldn't look great on the gravestone. 'Death by shit stain', doesn't have a ring to it if I'm being honest." She added on, rocking on her heels.

"Unless they have a shit stain of an personality." Danny mumbled, rubbing the dried filth with his blunt fingernails. 

"Yeah, you're so right! But then again, do they really deserve a grave stone? I mean, not one that looks nice at least... Maybe one made of wet old wood, that also smells pretty bad." 

"Yeah whatever, anyways why are you out here alone? You look pretty young to just be walking around in this kind of area. Where's your mom?" Danny asked, pursing his lips at the social interaction. 

"I can ask you the same thing, you didn't exactly answer my question earlier you know." She stated, crossing her arms almost like she was mocking him. 

"... Touché. You got me there, I suppose." 

Smiling brightly, the girl shot a gloved hand towards him in order to be shaken. "I'm Dina." 

Staring at the hand, he stubbornly shook her hand gently, secretly fearing he would have otherwise hurt her. "Danny." 

"Nice to meet you, Mister Danny stranger." Dina beamed, gripping his hand tightly before letting go. "Now answer my question." 

Huffing, he looked towards the stables. "Just... Relaxing." 

"Uh huh, outside during winter. What are you, a masochist?" She joked, nudging her foot at his causing him to glare.

"And what if I am? Would be rude to judge in such a rude manner, especially to someone you just met." He bit back jokingly, his shoulders raised as if asking her to fight back.

"Ew! Too much info, dude." She cringed externally, shortly laughing at the comment. "What are you, fifty?" 

"Come on, I'm not old." He hid a grin, still trying to be stubborn at the current situation. 

"That's what an old person would say, not helping your case here."

"Whatever, nine year old." 

Dina snorted before shaking her head, kicking some frosted dirt at him. "Okay I get it asshole, no age jokes for you then." 

Humming, he bit his lip before adjusting within his seat to become more laid back. "You gotta be somewhere?" 

"Oh shit!" Her eyes became wide as she realized an internal plan, immediately turning around and running towards the stables. "Bye Danny!" 

Chuckling under his breath, Danny smiled at the girl almost slipping across the field in such a rush as he stood up from the chair. Taking one last glance at the stables, he made his way towards his new house across the town. 

_Funny girl._

* * *

"So, I noticed you met Dina." Tommy's voice echoed through the house, making Danny turn towards the front door where the man let himself in. 

"Huh? Oh, yeah... Interesting child." He replied, pouring hot water into a chipped mug, supplied kindly by the blond himself. 

"I also couldn't help notice when she said how you were not in the stables." 

_That little-_

"Is that so? Strange." Danny mused, lifting the mug to his lips whilst the male across from him gave him a face of mild judgement. 

"Cut the bullshit, why did you stay outside the entire time?" 

Danny pursed his lips, biting his tongue as he felt the scolding heat from his mug soak into his palm. Should he open up? Would it be worth it, considering how pathetic he would sound towards the man who gave nothing but selflessness to an annoying newcomer. Wincing as he bit down too hard on the muscle, brows twitching into a furrow and clenching his empty fist. Wet iron. Letting out a tired sigh, he brushed aside the pain as he grasped onto warmth, finding words to help put together a sentence that somewhat made sense. Sickness start to fill his stomach and tickled at his stuttering heart rate, Danny had to at least payback for what he has been given so far. 

"I... I don't know... Anxiety got the best of me I guess, like something bad would have happened if I went there. So I just looked, I couldn't find myself to step towards it... It's pathetic in a way." Danny scorned, grimacing as he tried going back to what happened - Tommy seeming to stay silent to hear what he _needed_ to say. "I couldn't do it, as much as I wanted to at first..." 

Silence surrounded the empty house, a weight slipping off the man's shoulders despite the stabbing regret that racked across the inner walls of his cranium. Danny snapped out of it when Tommy pulled out two chairs from the dining table nearby, sitting himself down before gesturing across him to the vacant place.

"Alright. Sit down and take as much time as you need, I'll be here whenever you're ready." 

Breathing in harshly, he couldn't find himself to run away or dismiss any kind of comments - taking a few steps forward and slowly sitting within the chair and facing the blond who patiently sat there with an understanding air around him. It's what he owes Tommy after everything he's kindly offered so far to such an annoyance, essentially. 

"Okay." 


End file.
